conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Valarosk
Classification and Dialects Valarosk is a member of the Valkic Language Family, and the Suvanic subfamily. It is spoken by 37 million people on the continent of Nesture, in the State of Valvaia and it evolved from the old Sefra-Sufan. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns in Valarosk have two declensions, one for words ending in consonants, one for words ending in vowels. Of course, some nouns decline irregularly. There are four cases, Nominative, Accusative, Dative, and Genitive. Other reasons such as locative and instrumental tend to use the same affixes as the Dative case. Declensions 1st Declension The first declension is for nouns that end in consonants. 2nd Declension The second declension, conversely is for words that end in vowels. Pronouns Verbs Adjectives Syntax Lexicon Counting Words Account (Akautt) Amount (Krifalla) Average (Jykräfta) Difference (Sjoven) Division (Kräft) Growth (Väres) Heap (Kass) Number (Tjova) Rest (Rena) Result (Raina) Sum (Kvön) to total (Kvöna) Absolute (Arepas) All (Ölla) Another (Sej) Any (Ball) Different (Kevat) Every (Kvöba) Few (Von) Final (Fynal) Zero (Ku) One (Int) Two (Dif) Three (Vyn) Four (Keld) Five (Fust) Six (Gusk) Seven (Sjer) Eight (Tro) Nine (Hena) Ten (Kuven) Eleven (Yven) Twelve (Diven) Thirteen (Vuven) Fourteen (Kelven) Fifteen (Fustren) Sixteen (Guskren) Seventeen (Sjeven) Eighteen (Troven) Nineteen (Enaven) Twenty (Dival) Thirty (Vuval) Forty (Kelval) Fifty (Fustal) Sixty (Guskal) Seventy (Sjeval) Eighty (Troval) Ninety (Enval) Hundred (Sku) Two Hundred (Disku) Thousand (Kusku) Two thousand (Dikusku) Ten thousand (Fön) Twenty thousand (Difön) Million (Faia) First (Intesk) Second (Difesk) Third (Vuvesk) Fourth(Keldesk) Fifth (Fustesk) Sixth (Guskesk) Seventh (Sjeresk) Eighth (Trofesk) Ninth (Enavesk) Tenth (Kuvnesk) Eleventh (Yvensk) Twelfth (Divnesk) Thirteenth (Vuvnesk) Fourteenth (Kelvesk) Fifteenth (Fustresk) General (Sanert) Half (Dikräft) Immense (Datja) Many (Kvöligt) Quite (Stäld) Several (Seafilt) Single (Kai Maju) Some (Skom) Total (Kvön) About, Almost (Prata) Below, less than (Minte) Above, greater than (Finnat) Frequent (Skavt) Further (Finnestat) Once (Integan) Very (Valta) Swadesh List I (Jea) You (Ty) we (Tyr) This (Des) That (Dom) who? (Mine) what? (Fene) Not (inda) all (ball) One (int) Two (dif) Big (Finnolt) long (Stäljat) Small (Mint) Woman (Faia) Man (Borva) person (Dolle) fish (Viz) Bird (Pass) Dog (Kul) Louse (Sjiltu) Tree (Kopen) seed (Sänt) leaf (Kopskilo) root (Rumana) bark (Jesti) skin (Siv) flesh (Tjaisot) Blood (Flom) Bone (Sägnästron) grease (Safla) Egg (Anga) horn (Häg) Tail (Kad) feather (Gillo) hair (Agila) head (Kyrkel) Ear (Mikore) Eye (Saj) Nose (Masa) Mouth (Mul) tooth (Tjerg) tongue (Leaba) claw (Kvama) foot (not leg) knee (näk) Hand (hont) belly (maga) neck (Knäka) breasts (brusa) Heart (Jerta) Liver (Väreg) drink (Drisa) eat (Spisa) bite (Tjeka) see (Saja) hear (Mika) know (Vinda) sleep (Sjädja) die (Döza) kill (Dörra) swim (Cimba) fly (Vyta) walk (Gra) come (Komma) lie (Rera) sit (Ända) stand (Sjanna) give (Kiba) say (Sjeja) Sun (Hosi) moon (Teska) Star (Hosaia) water (Fanna) rain (Regan) Stone (Bolka) Sand (Drigna) earth (Urt) cloud (Lorva) smoke (Asa) Fire (Rera) Ash (Asadrig) Burn (Blamma) path (Cobba) mountain (Färk) Red (Rugt) Green (Hjult) yellow (Melit) white (Dert) black (Vist) Night (Nete) hot (Volta) cold (Rersa) Full (Ult) New (Dait) Good (Jug) Round (Badrat) Dry (Drit) Non (Name) Adjectives Example text